


Security

by ferryboatGeorge



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferryboatGeorge/pseuds/ferryboatGeorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today just wasn't Daniel's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 12-26-11  
> this is a drabble, defined as being exactly 100 words (my favorite type of story to write)  
> Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.

Walter raised an eyebrow as a bruised and battered Daniel limped through the door.

A smirking O'Neill was close behind.

"Uh, the general will be right with you."

The two settled into chairs, carefully not looking at each other.

There was a long pause before Walter's curiosity got the better of him.

He looked at Daniel.

"Weren't you just picking up O'Neill at the airport?"

Daniel glowered, arms crossed defiantly, but gingerly, across his chest.

Jack's smirk got bigger, his eyes twinkling.

"A word of advice; when picking me up at the airport, don't yell across the concourse 'Hi, Jack!'"

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out http://www.fanfiction.net/u/667639/ferryboat-George for some interesting ideas.


End file.
